


Secretive

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, don't expect too much though - I wrote that at like 4 am, janto, secretive, secretive Jack, soft Janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: After a week of Jack acting all distanced and secretive, Ianto finally gets the chance to find out what is going on. But what he discovers is not even close to what he expected!





	Secretive

„Jack?“, Ianto knocked on the door frame to Jack’s office to catch his boss' attention. Jack quickly looked up from his desk, closing the book he had been reading in and let it disappear in the top drawer of his desk. “I found the files you were looking for earlier. Do you still need them?”, Ianto asked holding said files out to his boss.

Jack got up quickly taking them from Ianto. “Yes, thank you, Ianto”, he said obviously waiting for Ianto to leave. But instead of leaving the office again, Ianto walked past Jack and over to his desk. “What were you reading there?”, he pointed at the drawer where Jack had put the book.

“Nothing important really”, Jack shook his head, “Do we still have some coffee left? I would die for a cup of your coffee right now.”

Ianto glanced at him. Jack had already been kind of secretive and somehow distanced for at least a week and Ianto haven’t yet had a chance to find out why. So now that they finally had a moment alone he wanted to take the chance and talk to Jack, “Why are you changing topics now? But yes, I just – wait a second!” Ianto’s glance got even more suspicious, “You are not reading my diary again, are you?” He crossed his arms waiting for Jack to answer.

“No! I would never do that!”, Jack tried his best to put on an innocent face but wasn’t able to hide his grin. “But seriously I didn’t read your diary. Not this time at least. It’s just a normal book.”

“What’s it about?”

Jack hesitated for a moment, “Animals.”

“Animals? Why would you of all people read a book about animals?”

“Because”, Jack shrugged a little, “I saw it at the bookstore and thought to myself ‘hey, education!’”

Ianto’s facial expression was a mixture of suspicion and confusion now, “A book. About animals? At the bookstore? Education? Doesn’t sound like you at all!”

Without waiting for Jack to say anything else he opened the drawer to see what Jack was hiding. His jaw dropped a little when he pulled out a book that was indeed about animals, just not exactly in the way Jack had pretended it to be.

“See, it is about animals.”

It took Ianto a moment to look up from the book’s cover and back at Jack. “Jack?”, he raised an eyebrow, “That is a children’s book. About the animals in the zoo. A Welsh children’s book! You don’t even speak Welsh!”, he spoke slowly as if he wasn’t sure what to think about that. Why on earth would Jack read something like that?

Jack kept quiet not quite sure what to say.

Children’s books are for children. But no one on the team had little kids that would read a book like that. So, what would Jack need a book like that for? Ianto started to get ideas, that he didn’t like at all. “No. No. You haven’t… you didn’t… are you going to…”, Ianto didn’t want to finish this thought but he needed to know. He swallowed thickly before he continued, “Did you... get someone pregnant?”

“What?”, Jack’s eyes widened at Ianto’s assumption. He looked at him in shock for a moment before he started to laugh, “Oh, Ianto! No! What are you thinking?” He grabbed the book from Ianto’s hand and put it down onto his desk before he pulled Ianto into a tight hug.

Ianto started to relax again, leaning into the hug. After a moment of silence, he pulled away nevertheless to look at Jack. “Then what is this for?”

Jack just looked back at Ianto considering if he should really answer the question or not, but eventually decided to answer truthfully this time. “I started to learn Welsh”, he said calmly, “And there is nothing better than a children’s book for learning a new language.” He shrugged as if that was something he was doing all the time.

“You started to learn Welsh? Really?”, Ianto looked confused, “Why would you want to do that?”

“Rwi’n dy garu di. That’s how you say it, isn’t it?” Jack offered a soft, innocent smile.

Ianto raised his eyebrows. “Wait! So, you started to learn Welsh just to tell me you love me? In Welsh?”, he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, “You could have just asked me, you know!”

Jack just shrugged a bit. “Also, I am convinced that you and Gwen were talking about me the other day in the conference room! Next time I’ll understand every word, when the two of you are trying to be all secretive again!”

For a moment Ianto just blankly stared at him trying to remember the conversation between him and Gwen Jack had just mentioned, before he rolled his eyes and started to laugh, “You are such an idiot!”

“But at least I am your idiot.” Jack grinned before pulling Ianto into a deep kiss.

Ianto smiled against Jack’s lips, “By the way; I love you too.”


End file.
